Future Lucas
|siblings= Unnamed brother |children= Two unknown children (Deceased) |friends= Future Barbarian King, Super Monkey |spouses= Unknown (Deceased) |first= The Room of Star Wars |last = The Lair of the Dark Star (Cameo) |voice= |personality = Hardened and bitter after the death of his family, no-nonsense, ready to tackle any danger. |species = Human |alignment = Neutral Good |favcolor = Purple |abilities = Still good with guns and bows, pilots ships very well. |nemesis = Necrola}} For Future Lucas' present-time self, see Lucas. is the future version of Lucas who appeared in (and only appears in) The Room of Star Wars. After having his life ruined by Necrola, he joined the Jedi to get back at her. Just like Lucas, he is played by Moon Snail. History Future Lucas mostly has the same history as Lucas, but has gone a long way from there. He lived a pretty standard life outside of the locked rooms, but after seeing his entire family murdered right in front of him by Necrola, he went back in time to return to the locked rooms to get back to her. From there, he entered The Room of Star Wars and joined the Jedi Alliance with his friend Future Barbarian King, as Necrola was on the dark side. While flying around, he helped Super Monkey get to a destination, but also let him into the Jedi alliance for his powerful abilities. When he did encounter the gang, he helped them through the room, but travelled to Hoth first to get to Necrola. Sadly for him, Necrola escaped while he and the gang were battling the Killer Robots. After The Room of Star Wars, he decided not to continue on with the gang, as the Jedi still need him. During The Lair of the Dark Star, he and Future Barbarian King encountered the glitches, and proceeded to teleport to an unknown location to stay safe from them. He was never seen again, but Moon Snail confirms he is still alive, and starting fresh on life after the death of Necrola. Abilities and Weapons While Future Lucas has definitely aged, he still has kept all of his abilities, except for the ability to summon Cute Fishron, who died of old age. In addition, he has the following abilities: * Material Form: He can form materials at will. He used this to encase more diamond around the Angry Manager. * Phantasm MK II: He has reformed his Phantasm to become far more powerful. It's the same as his original Phantasm in many ways, but is much better. Relationships *Future Barbarian King: After all of this time, the two are still best friends. They remain as greatest allies in the Jedi alliance, and frequently do missions together. *Super Monkey: After SM requested a ride in their ship, Future Lucas allowed him into the Jedi alliance due to his amazing power. *Lucas: Of course, Future Lucas does like and protect his past self, as he would find it odd not to. Especially since if Lucas dies, he disappears from existence. *Script: Future Lucas still really, really hates Script, future and present. This became set-in-stone when Script tried to teleport him and Future Barbarian King back into the future, in which they avoided it because he really needs to help the gang through the room. *Necrola: Necrola is currently Future Lucas' worst enemy. He makes sure to keep the others alive so that they don't become killer robots, especially since he became a killer robot because of her in the past. Trivia *He was planned to appear in Time Trouble, but this was decided against. *He states to know Dark Dracul (Then a mysterious figure), but does not state who he is. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Debuted in Season 1b